Skating Academy
by Ixiofim
Summary: Alvira Katsuki-Nikiforov, Yuuri and Victor's adopted daughter is an ice-skating prodigy, who needs appropriate training. Yuri Plisetsky tells them about an elite skating academy for child prodigies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Do read and review this story. I don't own YOI**

* * *

Alvira Katsuki-Nikiforov was a natural when it came to the ice. All of ten, both her parents knew she could easily put grown up professional skaters to shame with her extraordinary skill. Viktor watched his daughter with adoration and also a growing sense of inadequacy. She needed a proper coach to help her use her full potential. She had gone from coach to coach, but he was yet to find one who knew how to deal with a skater who was so young, yet so talented. Viktor had tried to coach her himself, and he failed utterly. He had no doubt he would have been able to do a better job were she older, but he had no idea of the best techniques to coach a girl so young. As for his husband, he was a brilliant skater, but he absolutely lacked any ability as a coach.

Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki had adopted Alvira two years after they had got married twelve years ago. While they stayed mostly in St Petersburg while they were still active as skaters, they moved to Japan soon after their retirement. Alvira was a good kid. She was very well behaved and also did well in school. She was passionate about ice-skating and she idolised her dads. She was also a prodigy. Viktor knew he was nothing compared to her when he was his age.

Viktor couldn't get the thought that he was failing his daughter out of his mind. He had talked about it to everyone he knew in the skating circle. However most of them had no idea what to do with a prodigy so young.

Viktor noticed that another man had been watching his daughter keenly. He looked oddly familiar. He had long blond hair and wore a hoodie. He went up to him, and gasped when he noticed who it was.

'Yuri Plisetsky?''

'Hi Viktor.' he said, in Russian. 'Good to see you.'

'What are you doing here?'

Yuri Plisetsky had gone onto surpass even Viktor in the skating rink. He had won medal after medal till he announced his retirement two years ago. No one had any contact with him ever since.

'After I've retired, I've been involved in a number of projects.' Yuri said. 'One of them is a skating academy for the most talented children in the world, irrespective of nationality. I believe your daughter would be a perfect fit there.'

"Skating Academy?'

'You heard me right.'

'Viktor thought about it. Perhaps that was exactly what Alvira needed. 'Why don't you come to our place, Yuri. We'll talk about it over breakfast.

* * *

Yuuri was still in bed. He wished Viktor was there with him. He did appreciate how doting he was to their daughter, but did they have to go so damn early? Yuuri missed the sleepy morning sex they usually had on Sundays. He thought about his husband, who at forty still looked as beautiful as he did in his twenties. 'Vitya.' he said out loud. Though he hardly ever called him that, he loved the sound of the name on his tongue. It sounded so exotic.

'Yes,Yuuri.'

Taken aback, Yuuri sprung from his bed, and dashed to the living room.'You're back!'

'Don't tell me you were in bed all this time. We have a visitor.'

Yuuri was surprised to hear saw the other man, standing with his husband and his daughter.

''Yurio!'

'Hi, Katsudon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a short fic, not more than five pages.**

 **I have one request for you all. I get plenty of views, I get follows and gave, but I get hardly any reviews. Reviews are important for me. Do tell me your opinion after you read the fic, whether you like it or not.**

 **I don't own YOI.**

* * *

Yuuri couldn't believe it. Yurio seemed to have had disappeared from the face of the earth after he retired, and now all of a sudden, that bastard had the audacity to appear in front of him!

'Good to see you.' Yurio said.

'Good to see you? You leave the face of the earth for two years, and when you finally meet us, you respond with a good to see you?'

'Hey, Yuuri, take it easy.' Viktor said, ruffling his husband's hair. Yuri, tell him about the Skating Academy.'

'Skating Academy?' Yuuri was puzzled.

'Oh, that's one of the things I'm doing right now. I'm running a skating academy for young prodigies. I have watched your daughter skate, both in person, as well as in the videos the two of you post online. I think she'd be a perfect fit there.'

Yuuri looked at Viktor.''Whoa.' he said. 'This is a bit too much for a reunion.'

'You guys don't have to make a decision immediately. Take your the Academy first. Take Alvira with you, and ask her what she thinks. She is really young, but extremely talented. She seems to really like skating as well.'

'She eats, sleeps and breathes ice-skating.'Yuuri said.

'The Academy would be perfect for her, then.' Yurio said. 'It's has the best facilities ever for junior skaters. It would also take care of her regular education. We have excellent boarding facilities and staff who are extremely well-trained.'

'Where is this Academy located?' Yuuri asked, sighing. The thought of having to send his daughter away created a pang in his heart.

'It's is in Eiser, Russia.'

'Eiser. I've never even heard of that place.'

'It's near St Petersburg.' Viktor said. Yurio nodded. 'Maybe, if it's possible, you guys could move back to St Petersburg. Then, you can visit her on weekends.'

Viktor nodded. 'That's definitely worth considering.'

* * *

'Amazing!' Yuuri said, looking at the skating rink. It was one of the largest rinks he had ever seen, but what really stunned him were the skaters. All of them were under sixteen, yet he doubted if even he could match against them.

'This is a performance set by the best skaters of the Academy. I'm sure that Alvira would have absolutely no difficulty in joining their ranks.'

Viktor and Yuuri had seen the Academy's rinks, as well as the residential and other areas. They were both utterly impressed. Now the decision was up to Alvira, who seemed to be enthralled by the place.

'Alvira, sweetie, what do you think? Would you like to join this place?'

'Yes!' said the ten year old, excitedly.'

You'll have to live here, away from your daddies.'

A solemn expression crosses the child's face. 'Well my daddies visit me?'

'Of course.' Yuuri said. 'We'll visit every weekend, and even in the middle of the week if you want us to.' For, he had firmly decided that he wouldn't be living in a different country from his daughter.

'And when you have holidays, you can stay with us.' Viktor added.

'Then I want to stay here.' Alvira said, her eyes shining as she watched the skaters longingly.

Yurio nodded and beckoned a man and a woman standing nearby. The woman was a pretty Russian blonde who looked to be about thirty. But it was the man who caught Yuuri's attention.

'Otabek! What are you doing here?'

'Otabek has been working with me for quite some time.' Yurio said, proudly. 'This is Lidiya.' he added. 'Lidiya, these are my friends Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov.'

'Oh my goodness! I am a great fan of both of you.' the woman said, blushing.'I am in charge of the youngest girls here. I'll be taking care of your daughter.

Viktor sighed. He then hugged Alvira.'I'll miss you so much, sweetie.'

'I'll miss you to.' Alvira said. A single tear fell out of Victor's eye. Yuuri squeezed his hand comfortingly and kissed his daughter on the cheek. 'Take care, Alvira. Be a good girl. Listen to what Lidiya says. Make friends. Have fun.'

'I will, daddy.' Alvira said. 'I will.'

* * *

 **A/N: Eiser is a fictional place I made up. No such place exists .**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm back. Do read and review. I don't own YOI**

* * *

Yuuri looked at his husband, who was lying on the bed in the hotel room in St Petersburg. He looked as beautiful as ever, but also sad.

Yuuri recalled the time he had suggested they adopt a child, ten years ago. Viktor was not too enthusiastic. 'Do we really have the time to raise a child alongside our skating careers?' he had once Alvira had been adopted, Viktor Nikiforov proved himself to be an extremely doting dad. And having to leave Alvira had hit him hard.

'Viktor.' Yuuri caressed his face and planted a kiss on his lips. The older man wrapped his arms around him in a passionate embrace. He held him tightly, as the two if them locked their lips, 'Yuuri's hands in Victor's hair, which he had let grow like it had in his early skating days. Suddenly, they heard someone kick the door open. Yuuri turned around to see a blushing Yurio. 'Cut it out, will you? That's enough Eros for now.'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I thought that we could do with some catching up. It's been a long time, after all.'

'Alright, Yurio, but for heaven's sake, knock next time.'

'Alright.'Yurio said, smiling. He then looked at Yuuri. 'I am sorry.'

Yuuri stared at him. 'What for?'

'I was such a jerk towards you when I was younger.'

'And you apologise more than a decade later?'

Yurio laughed and embraced Yuuri warmly.

' So, what plans do you guys have now?'

'Tomorrow, we are heading out to Bangkok. Phichit 's invited us to dinner. Then we'll prepare to move back here.'

' , Yuuri! It's been so long since I've met any of the other skaters. Except Otabek, that is.'

'Well, why don't you join us then? Most of them would be there, and I'm sure Phichit won't mind if you accompany us.'

'That's not a bad idea. I think I will.' Yurio said.

* * *

Alvira felt lonely. She was all alone in a place she had never been to were so many new, unfamiliar faces. She hoped at least some of them would be friendly.

'Hey, newbie. Who are you?'

Alvira turned around to see a blonde girl who looked to be about a couple of years older than herself. She had rather hard blue eyes.

'I am Alvira Katsuki-Nikiforov.' Alvira said. To her surprise, the other girl gave absolutely no reaction. What about you?'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know I had been neglecting this story for quite some time. I was working on other fics. Now I'm going to spend more time on this one.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

The older girl sneered. 'I am princess Lucy Leroy.'

'P...princess?'

'Yes, newbie. I am the daughter of King J.J. Don't think for a moment that being the child of Katsuki and Nikiforov makes you hot property. I am the princess here, and I would become Queen.' The girl spoke with such venom in her voice that Alvira burst into tears.

'Lucy! What did I tell you? Leave the new kids alone!' Lidiya shouted at the older girl. She then looked at Alvira and said 'Don't listen to her. You are an exceptional skater, and we will do our best to help you achieve your potential. But, that's not all. There are lots of young girls and boys here, and you'll be sure to make lots of friends.'

Alvira took Lidiya's hand, suddenly wishing Yuuri and Viktor were there with her.

* * *

'Yuri Plisetsky?' Phichit was surprised when he saw the younger skater who seemed to have had been missing from the face of the earth for years. Yuuri and Viktor on the other hand, had been in constant touch with the Thai skater, who now ran an ice show in Bangkok.

'Let's all take a selfie together!' Phichit exclaimed, and took out his selfie stick, much to everyone's amusement. Phichit hadn't changed much in the years.

'Hey everyone.' Yuuri and Viktor turned around to see Chris. Chris was dressed really flamboyantly, and he ran to hug them, his hands dangerously near Yuuri's butt. Viktor got between his husband and Chris, kind of acting like a shield between the two. Viktor normally got along fine with Chris, but sometimes he forgot his limits.

After his retirement, Chris had started making a bunch of skating videos and posting it online. The videos mostly focused on his famous sex appeal, and he ended up being known as a world-famous sex symbol. He took many lovers over the past twelve years, both male and female. He was very well known for his colourful lifestyle.

More figures emerged. Guang Hong and Leo, who were two of the oldest skaters still active on ice. Georgi who was now an ice-skating coach in Russia. Viktor had been sporadically in touch with him, and knew he was married to the blonde who had helped him get over his ex Anya, so long ago. the Crispinos. Mila who had also been in touch with Yuuri and Viktor. They knew she now worked with Yakov, as a coach, and also kind of as a replacement whenever his old age did not permit him to be active. Seung Gil, whom they knew nothing about other than the fact he had retired two years ago.

One person whom everyone noticed a missing was J.J. Ever since he retired four years ago, he had not been known to leave his country. He was seldom active on social media either, so they knew next to nothing about him other than the fact that he was fiercely devoted to his wife Isabella and daughter Lucy.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, I'm back with another chapter. the way things are going, this fic would have more chapters than I originally planned for._**

 _ **I own nothing, except for my OCs.**_

* * *

'I am unable to do the third sum.' Alvira said.

'Lucy. help Alvira with the sum.' the teacher said. Alvira sighed. Why did it always have to be Lucy?

Though Lucy was older than Alvira, the two of them were in the same class. And though Alvira was a prodigious ice-skater, she her genius did not extend to studies. Lucy, on the other hand excelled in studies.

Lucy smirked. 'Honestly, can't you do anything on your own?'

'Alvira!' the teacher chided.

'It is okay.' Alvira's friend Reiko said, in Japanese. 'Don't think about her.

Reiko had lived all her life in Japan, and so she knew very little English. Due to this, she appeared rather shy and withdrawn in the class. Though she had grown up in St Petersburg, Yuuri often spoke to her in Japanese, and she had been to Japan many times, so she was well versed in the language. So, she started talking to Reiko and managed to bring the girl out of her shell.

'I don't know what I' had done to make her hate me so much.'

'Lucy is just jealous of you.' Reiko said, not seeing that Lucy was standing right behind her.

'What did you say?' Lucy asked. 'I heard my name. You were bitching about me, weren't you?'

'I was saying that you are jealous of Alvira because she can skate better than you.' Reiko retorted.

'Reiko!' Alvira was shocked to see her normally timid friend speak so bluntly.

'ha. Me, Princess Lucy Leroy jealous of you? In your dreams.' Lucy said, and she made a strange hand gesture.'

'You are jealous.' Reiko said.

'Listen up.' Lucy said, looking at Alvira. 'I am sure I can beat you any day. how about we have a face-off.'

'A face off.'

'Yes. midnight at the rink. We can both skate, and Reiko will be the may be your friend, but I know she's fair. '

'Are you kidding? No way they'll let us go to the rink at midnight.'

'We won't tell anyone, stupid. We'll sneak out.'

* * *

'Truth or dare.'

Everyone had scoffed when Chris suggested that the group of grown up skaters play a game of Truth or Dare. However, after a couple of drinks, everyone was up for it. So, Otabek ended up reluctantly doing a handstand, Viktor had stripped, Seung-Gil had sung an awkward duet with Mickey and Mila had lifted Yurio up in the air, much to the young man's annoyance. There were plenty of truths revealed as well, ranging from funny ones like the one about how Phichit had accidently uploaded a recording of Yurio singing in the bathroom to downright tragic once like about how Georgi tried to kill himself after he had been dumped by Anya. Now it was Viktor's turn to ask and Yuuri's turn to answer.

'Truth.'

'Ah!' Viktor was overjoyed. he finally got the chance to ask his husband a question that had plagued him for years. Yuuri refused to answer it every time he asked. But this time, he couldn't refuse.

'Yuuri, how come you are such an expert in pole-dancing? Tell me, I am really curious.'

'Ah yes.' Chris said. 'Were you considering stripping as an alternate career option, like me?'

Yuuri turned red. 'Uh...I.' He paused. 'Very well. When I was in Detroit, I had signed up for a ballet class, in a professional dance academy to help with my skating. However, one day, I accidentally walked into the exotic dancing class instead. And...I felt too shy and anxious to tell the instructor I was in the wrong classroom. And...I...I went along with it. I discovered it was actually quite fun. I made a few friends there. Not all of them were wannabe strippers. Pole dancing is actually fun and good exercise. Since I enjoyed it so much, I started turning up every day.'

Viktor could not control himself when he noticed how blushy Yuuri had become. 'Oh Yuuri.' He said, and dragged him onto his lap. He started kissing him on the neck.

'Get a room.' Yurio said, rolling his eyes.

 _ **Okay, so things would get a bit dark from now.**_

 _ **Do review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I was busy with life and the two other fics I was working on.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI (If only I did)**_

* * *

'Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'I miss Alvira.'

The two of them were holed up in a hotel room. They were planning to return to St Petersburg the next day. Yuuri kissed his husband. 'We would see her soon, Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'During the weekend.'

'No, I want to see her now.' Viktor said.

'Viktor.' Yuuri chided him while gently caressing his face. 'I have to see her, Yuuri.' Viktor said. 'What if something happens to her? What if she is so sad and upset that we left her there that she cries herself to sleep at night.'

'We didn't leave her there, Viktor.' Yuuri said. 'She wanted to stay there.'

'But Yuuri.'' Viktor cried out loud.' Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yuuri got up to open it, only to see a furious looking Yurio. He knew that the younger skater was staying in the room next door, but he did not expect him to turn up in the middle of the night.

'I'm trying to sleep, but you geezers are not letting me sleep, with all this noise.' he complained. Yuuri smiled. So, Yurio hadn't completely changed.

'Yuriooooo.' Viktor said. 'I want to see Alvira.'

'You cannot see her in the middle of the night from hundreds of miles away, idiot.' Yurio said. But when Viktor started to whimper, a resigned expression formed on Yurio's face. 'Alright, I'll call Lidiya and ask her if you can get to talk to Alvira.'

* * *

Lucy was doing extremely well. Much better than her usual performance. Alvira couldn't help feeling impressed. But this couldn't do. There was no way she could let her defeat her. She was a Katsuki-Nikiforov, after all. Her dads were ice-skating legends.

Lucy's jumps were extremely impressive. She couldn't help being stunned when Reiko announced her score.

Alvira took to the ice. Her first few jumps were lackluster compared to Lucy's, and she was aware of the fact.

She frowned. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let her get the better of her.

She decided to try something she had never tried before. She had often seen her dads perform quads, but she had been strictly forbidden from trying them herself.

She had almost landed the quadruple salchow. However, she ended up slipping on the ice.

She hit her head, and passed out.

* * *

''Mr Nikiforov, you really shouldn't have. You could have called tomorrow.'

'It's Viktor. And I want to talk to my daughter now.' Yuuri could picture her rolling her eyes.

'Alright, just hold on for a minute.' Lidiya said.

'Mr Niki...Viktor! Alvira is missing from her bed.'

'What!'

'Yes! Oh God...Fuck! What is going on? And Reiko Kamashiro is missing as well!'

'What..' Viktor was trembling.

'Alright, don't panic. We'll find her.'

'Calm down.' Yurio said. 'I'm sure they'd find her.'

'What if they don't?' Yuuri asked. He had been rather calm and composed till now.

'I'm sure they will. I don't think they would have left the academy grounds. And Lidiya is a very smart and capable woman.'

 _ **So, that's it. Do share your thoughts.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, here's another chap. I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Reiko felt terrified.

 _This is my fault! If I had convinced Alvira against this, this would have never happened._

She ran as fast as she could to their residence, intending to tell Lidiya before something bad happened.

'Alvira is hurt.' Reiko said. She then started speaking in rapid Japanese.

'What?' Viktor who could hear everything from the other side on the phone. 'Alvira is hurt? How? He then noticed Yuuri's horror struck expression. Viktor knew a little Japanese, but he was unable to make sense of Reiko's rapid babbling. 'Tell me, Yuuri. What happened to Alvira?'

'Alvira...she and Lucy, her classmate hand rival had taken on a challenge. A face off on ice at midnight. And, she tried a quad, and she fell. She is injured and unconscious.' Yuuri translated for the benefit of Viktor, Yurio and Lidiya.

Shocked, Viktor passed out.

'Viktor!'

* * *

'I am so sorry, dad. I didn't mean to. I am so sorry.' Lucy said, clutching the phone to her ear.

'Hey, it is not your fault, Lucy.' J.J told his daughter.

'But...I was hoping something would happen...that she would fall. And now, the d..doctors are saying she might go into a coma. All because of me.' she burst into tears.

'Calm down, Lucy.' Isabella said. But Lucy couldn't.

'Lucy, what did you say the girl's name was?' J.J asked.

'Alvira Katsuki-Nikiforov.'

'Katsuki-Nikiforov, huh?'

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry for the tiny chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, are you guys ready for the next chapter? I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who was asleep. He had really freaked out when he heard that Alvira was hurt, and it took Yuuri a great deal of effort to calm him down. He heard his phone ring, and checked. He was surprised to notice that the call was from an unknown number from Russia.

'Hello.' a female voice with a Russian accent spoke. 'Am I speaking to Yuuri Katsuki?'

'Y..yes.'

'I am Dr Olga Tolinyeva. Yuuri Katsuki, do you speak Russian?'

'Yes.' Yuuri said. He was better in Russian than Viktor was in Japanese.'

'Alright.' Dr Tolinyeva said, switching to Russian. 'I am sorry to tell you that your daughter Alvira has got a serious head injury. She is unconscious, and under observation. If she doesn't wake up within 24 hours, she...she will go into a coma.'

A chill ran down Yuuri's spine. 'No!' he said.

'I am sorry, Yuuri.'

Yuuri felt himself tremble. Was a panic attack coming on? He hadn't had a panic attack in years.

No. He couldn't afford to have a panic attack attack now. He had to be strong.

Trembling, he booked a ticket to St Petersburg.

* * *

'Yuuri!' Yurio burst in. 'Yuuri, did Dr Tolinyeva talk to you?

Yuuri nodded. 'I..I am going to Russia. Yurio, do me a favor. Don't tell Viktor.'

'What? You can't keep it a secret from him, Yuuri! She is his daughter, after all.'

'I know!' Yuuri said. 'But he wouldn't be able to take it. He had passed out with shock when he heard about how she got injured. If he comes to know about the possibility of her going into a coma...I need to protect him, Yurio. Viktor had been protecting me all my life. Now is my chance to protect him.'

'But you'll have to tell him...eventually.'

'Of course. But I...I don't want him to hurt himself with the pain right now, Yurio. Please.'

'Alright, Katsudon.' Yurio said. 'Take care.' he embraced the Japanese man.

* * *

Yuuri was surprised to see J.J and Isabella in the hospital lobby, with a little blonde girl who looked like she was a little older than Alvira. The girl was clinging onto J.J, and crying.

'I am sorry.' she kept saying. 'I didn't mean to. I am sorry.'

'Yuuri!' J.J noticed him.

'Oh, Hi J.J. Is that your daughter?'

'She is.' Isabella said, while the girl looked at Yuuri with wide eyes. 'Yuuri Katsuki!' she said, and burst into tears.

'Lucy was in the Skating Academy with Alvira.' Isabella explained. 'She was the one who challenged her to that skating challenge, so she blames herself for the accident.'

Yuuri suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the little girl. 'It isn't your fault.' he said, gently.

Just then, a middle aged Russian female doctor appeared. 'Yuuri Katsuki. I am Dr Olga Tolinyeva.' She said.

'Dr Tolinyeva.' thoughts of Alvira came rushing into Yuuri's mind. He blinked back tears.

'Do you want to see your daughter?'

'yes. Yes, of course.' Yuuri said.

Alvira looked even younger lying unconscious on the hospital room. Yuuri was reminded of the day he and Viktor first met her. She was all of three months, and the cutest baby they had ever seen. Tears fell from his eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her. Neither would Viktor.

'We are putting in our best effort to save her.' Dr Tolineyva said. 'We are hopeful that she would make a recovery.' She tapped his hand comfortingly. 'I can understand what you're going through. I have a daughter too.'

Yuuri nodded, thankful for her sympathy.

* * *

'Yuuri Katsuki.' J.J's daughter, Lucy was sitting alone at the lobby.

'Where are you mom and dad?' Yuuri asked.

'They've gone to get something. They'll be back in five minutes.' she said. 'Do your really think it is not my fault?'

'It is definitely not your fault.'

'Yuuri, can I tell you a secret? Can you promise not to tell anyone?'

'Okay.' Yuuri said.

'I don't like ice-skating.'

'What?'

'I don't like ice-skating. I don't want to become a skater when I grow up. But my dad is so good in skating, and I don't want to disappoint him.'

'Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't be disappointed. Tell him you don't want to skate if you don't want to.'

'Really? He wouldn't really wouldn't be disappointed?'

'Of course he wouldn't.' Yuuri said. 'If Alvira told us that she didn't want to skate, Viktor and I would have been perfectly alright with it.' _Alvira._ Yuuri felt a constriction in his heart when he thought about her.

* * *

 _ **So that's it. Do review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

'Yuuri?' Viktor was puzzled when he did not see his husband by his side when he woke up. 'Yuuri! Where are you?'

'YUURI!'

'Viktor! Stop yelling!'

'Yurio?'

'Pork cutlet bowl has gone on some urgent business. He'll be back soon.'

'Urgent business? What about Alvira? Oh my God! Has something happened to Alvira?'

'Viktor, you need to calm down.'

'Calm down? I can't calm down if something has happened to my daughter, Yurio?'

'VIKTOR!' Yurio screamed. 'GETTING ALL WORKED UP WON'T HELP ANYONE. I'LL TELL YOU. BUT ONLY IF YOU RELAX.'

Viktor nodded. He could understand where the younger man was coming from. This wasn't the time to freak out.

Yurio stepped out for a minute, and returned with a can of soup in his hands. 'Have this.' he said.

'Vkusno.' Viktor said, rather half-heartedly. 'Tell me what has happened.'

'Viktor, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to freak out. Yuuri was afraid you might not be able to handle the news, that's why he did not tell you. You now need to maintain a cool head. For the sake of your husband and daughter.'

 _Yuuri was afraid you might not be able to handle the news._

Viktor frowned. He was used to being the protector. The strong one who took care of his partner. However, now Yuuri felt the need to protect him.

He would not disappoint him. He would remain strong whatever the news. Whatever happened to Alvira.

'She's still unconscious.' Yurio said. 'The doctors are saying if she doesn't awaken in twenty-four hours, she would get into a coma.'

 _Breathe._ Viktor told himself . _Breathe._

 _You need to be strong._

'Yurio.' he said. 'Book a ticket to St Petersburg.'

Yurio nodded, mildly surprised by Viktor's composure. He took out his phone, and after a minute, he said 'I've booked two tickets.'

'Two tickets?'

'I may not show it often, but I care for you guys. And you guys care for her. So I care for her too.'

* * *

Yuuri was in tears.

He had been waiting in the lobby for twelve hours. He had not eaten anything, and was starving.

He thought about what his future would be like without Alvira. Life would feel so empty without the sweet young girl. And Viktor would never get over it.

The Leroys had left long ago, and he was sitting all alone. He had tried to contact Yurio a couple of times, but his phone seemed to be switched off.

He badly wanted someone to talk to, to confide his fears in. He thought of calling Viktor. He'd have to eventually tell him, anyway.

He took out his phone. His hands trembled as he dialled his husband's number. He realized he couldn't do it.

Someone else had to tell him.

He dialled his mom's number instead.

'Hello, Yuuri. It's been a long time.' Hiroko Katsuki said. 'How are Viktor and Alvira?'

Still in tears, Yuuri confided in his mother, telling her everything.

'Oh, Yuuri.' she said. 'I am so sorry to hear that. The entire Katsuki family would be praying for her.'

Yuuri suddenly felt thankful to his family. They were there for him when no one else were.

'Mr Katsuki.' Dr Tolineyva walked to Yuuri.

'Yes.' Yuuri trembled in anticipation.

'I have good news!' she said. 'Your daughter has regained consciousness. She is well.'

Yuuri gave a breath of relief. Much to her surprise, he hugged Dr Tolinyeva, who looked a little flustered. 'You may go and see ehr.

Yuuri went to the hospital room where his daughter was lying. She looked really sweet and innocent, bundled up in blankets. Her eyes shone at the sight of Yuuri.

'Daddy!' she said. Yuuri planted a kiss on her forehead and hugged her. _If only Viktor were here._

'Yuuri!' _It can't be._

Yuuri turned around to see Viktor, whose eyes were on his daughter. He walked towards her and kissed her forehead. 'Oh Alvira!'

'Don't excite her too much right now. She needs to be calm.' the doctor said.

'Oh, Yuuri. I am so glad she's okay.' Viktor kissed him.

'How did you get here? Did Yurio tell you?'

'Yes he did. Yuuri, never ever keep something like this from me ever again.'

'I was afraid of how you'd take it, Viktor.'

'Yuuri.' He kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

'This is vkusno!' Viktor said, licking his lips. He was indulging himself with the katsudon Yuuri had prepared. Yuuri laughed at his animated expression. 'You're so cute, Viktor.'

'What time is it, Yuuri?' Viktor asked. Yuuri groaned. He was growing tired of him asking that.

Alvira had gone to meet her friends at the Skating Academy. Yurio, who had taken her said he would being her back at six, so that she could spend the weekend with Yuuri and Viktor. After that...well, they were in an indecision about it.

'We could wait for a year or two and then send her there.' Viktor said.

'Viktor, we should allow her to have a choice. She is keen on returning. Besides, what happened was an accident. There was nothing we could have had done to prevent it from happening.'

'I know.' Viktor said, taking his hand. 'I...I just don't like the idea of sending her away so soon after all this.

Yuuri sighed and squeezed his husband's fingers. 'Is it six yet?' Yuuri groaned.

Suddenly, someone kicked the door open. It was Yurio. Next to him, stood Alvira and a little Asian girl who looked to be around the same age as her.

'Oh my god! It's Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov. So you weren't lying when you said they were your dads!' the girl gushed.

'Er, yes.'

'This is Reiko.' Alvira said. 'Can she stay with her during the weekend, please? Her parents are in Japan, so she has no one around.'

'Uh, sure, as long as your parents are fine with it.' Viktor said.

'Of course they'd be fine with it!' the girl gushed. 'They are great fans of yours. Oh, can I have your autograph, please?'

'Uh, sure.' Viktor said, and took out a pen.

After a few minutes of chattering, Alvira took Reiko to show her her room.

'Guys, I have a proposal for you.'

'What is it, Yurio? I can't marry you, I already have a husband.' Viktor joked. Yurio scowled. 'That's not funny. And I'm not Yurio.'

'So, what is it?'

'So the two of you don't have jobs right now, do you.'

'Well...yeah.' The two of them had to give up the jobs they had in Japan, and they were currently not working. They did not think much of it, after all, both of them had enough money to lead comfortable lives.

'Then why don't you work with the Skating Academy? Viktor, you can coach the older students, and Yuuri can work with the management.'

'Um...this is a bit sudden.'

'The pay is good. And you guys will get to live with Alvira.'

After a bit of discussion, they decided to accept the offer. Viktor especially was really excited about it.

* * *

'Alvira.' Viktor said. 'There is a call for you.'

'For me?' Alvira picked up her dad's phone. 'Lucy?'

'Alvira, I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I realized that I was a horrible person.I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay.' Alvira said.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Alvira, you are the first of my friends to know this, but I'm quitting skating.'

'What! Why?'

'I never really liked it.I took it up only because I thought that was what my dad wanted me to do. But I talked to him and my mom today. And they were fine with it.'

'So, you'll be returning to Canada?'

'yes. I'd like to meet you before that.'

 _ **So the next chapter would be the last one.**_

 _ **What do you think of this?**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So this is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. A big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or followed this fic. I love you guys._**

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

'Amazing!' Viktor exclaimed. Their new residence in Eieser where they'd moved to was a really cute house a lot bigger than Viktor's apartment.

'Which room would be mine?' Alvira asked. 'You take that one.' Yuuri said, pointing to one of the two bedrooms.

'This is great!' Viktor exclaimed. 'Say, let's have a small party here tonight. Yurio, you and Otabek can join us. We'll have katsudon.'

'Sure, why not?' Yurio said. 'By the way, the rink is free now. In case you guys would like to skate.'

'Sure, we'd love to!' Yuuri said.

'Yay! I'm getting my skates!' Alvira said. Viktor looked at her sternly for a moment.

'What? The doctor said I could skate now.'

'Don't you dare to try anything funny.' Viktor said. 'I wouldn't be able to take another heart attack.'

* * *

Yurio smiled when he saw the Katsuki Nikiforov's step into the ice. Yuuri went in first, holding little Alvira by the hand. Her other dad took her other hand, as the three of them skated together.

'They are a beautiful family Otabek said. Yurio was taken aback. He hadn't seen him creep up.

'They are.' Yurio said. 'I never thought I'd say this. However, they are beautiful.

'Love is a beautiful thing.' Otabek said. Yurio smacked him lightly. Don't you start getting corny!' he cried.

'You will learn one day.'

'Shut up, okay.'

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Do tell me what you think of this fic.**_


End file.
